Numbers and Rainbows: A Series of Drabbles
by Ice-Eagle Y'siri
Summary: As the title says, this will be a series of drabbles that will be going on for who knows how long--depends on how long This Just Isn't My Day runs. It's from a variety of POVs, and contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own any Naruto characters or concepts etc. I do own Aya, Rian, and Cat.

_**Summary:**_ This is a drabble. It's from a variety of POVs, although it's mainly a Hidan/Aya centric. You'll see. It will be continued!

* * *

**_Red_**

He's always been so red, you know. The blood...the clouds on his cloak, even his eyes, a little. They're purple, and she likes to think of his god Jashin as the red and she's the blue. Together they make the purple. His eyes. Incredible.

The first time she saw them, though, (hell, the first time she saw _him_) she feels a chill that goes all the way down to her toes. She's a little scared at first. She relaxes, though, when the first comment that comes out of his mouth is, "You mean you've made the damn decision, _Leader._"

Aya's dealt with potty-mouth boys all her life. She'll treat him no differently than the rest, even if he's immortal.

Then Hidan stares in shock as she pokes him deliberately in the chest, right above his heart, laughs, and runs back into the house before he could even think to catch her.

Red is where it began, and where it would end.

_**One**_

'One' is a lot of things in Hidan's life. He's had one birth, one death, one life, one--

He shakes his head in disgust. Why the hell is he thinking of all of this? The f--- is with him and numbers, anyway? That's Kakuzu's territory, not his. He likes money, but not in a 'miserly-sonuvabitchin-not-gonna-buy-you-anything' way. That's how Kakuzu-teme is all of the damn time, and does he get any chicks? No.

But he figures he gets to indulge himself in thinking in numerical terms at least once in his life. After all, he _is_ an immortal. He has eternity to get his damn head straightened out.

So. Back to ones. One birth, one death, one life, one god, one--

--and then Hidan sees Aya. Ever since they somehow teleported to this Jashinforsaken world without shinobi, he's had a somewhat hard time to adjust. She's helped along, playing pranks, telling jokes, and generally setting them all at ease with her other two friends.

Aya, Hidan decides, is different than other girls he's met. Sure, she's not the most beautiful, or the most clever, but she's definitely the most accepting and funny of all the females he's met. For a civvie, anyway. She couldn't kick a shinobi's ass to save her life.

Then again, he thinks wryly, she'd probably make them laugh to death.

What he realizes--belatedly, just when they're about to leave for good--is that she's the one girl he'll ever want. Remotely.

But she can't go with him back home.

Damn.

**Orange**

Orange makes Aya think of Tobi's mask and of Tobi in general for some very odd reason. Tobi (AKA Madara Uchiha, but she doesn't like talking about that, and neither does he) is a very cheerful and very gullible teenager, or a teenager that's acting like a kid, or a teenager that's actually a man that's pretending to be a kid, or--

She stops that train of thought before it gets any more complicated.

The thought then leads her from the orange of Tobi's mask to the number of secrets he hides because he's the secret leader of the Akatsuki, and how Leader and Konan have to listen to him and make it look like it was Pein's idea, even though it wasn't, and how all the other members can't know. Then she thinks of Pein and his hair, which is some weird reddish-orange color.

Which puts her back to where she started.

It makes Aya's head hurt sometimes, all the thinking in circles she does.

Thinking of Tobi also makes her wonder just why Tobi decided not to kill her and the others. Sure, Pein agreed not to, but Tobi--

--then she comprehends that even if she had wanted to stop his plans, she couldn't, not really. She's in a different world entirely, and she can't interfere.

Aya prays that Kishimoto writes the story with a happy ending.

She realizes that the color orange is the color of the title letters of _Naruto_, and Naruto's jumpsuit--

--there she goes again.

**_Two_**

Two, three, four, Cat's mind sings, five, six, seven--

Her mind-voice goes up a note and she doesn't realize that her actual voice is doing the same; she's jumping octaves and Deidara appears in the doorway to her room, asking "just what the hell is going on, un, and can't you do that when we're not sleeping?"

Catherine glares at the blonde transvestite-ish ninja (who she won't admit is actually sorta pretty in a weird way) and snaps peevishly back that no she can't, she has the musical tomorrow and she's scared out of her mind that she'll mess up and that it's her first really ginormous part and if he's got issues he'd better just--

--Deidara shocks the hell out of her when he puts a finger to her chin and shuts her mouth, then gives her a hug.

Cat has no clue has to what she should do. This is way out of her comfort zone and it is FREAKING HER OUT IN ALL CAPITALS.

So she punches him.

Twice.

His yelling draws the attention of Aya and Rian, who both roll their eyes tiredly. The other ninja know by now to not even get up--they all probably just rolled over and kept sleeping.

Hidan and Kakuzu are standing behind Aya and Rian and it's clear to Cat that it's taking all of the quartet's control to not laugh.

Catherine puts the info that Hidan/Kakuzu are even there on the backburner for later as to why they're actually _UP_ in the first place.

Rian helps Cat drag Deidara back out of the room and Rian whispers in Cat's ear that maybe she should apologize in the morning for overreacting. Aya agrees and says in a modulated voice--so that Deidara can't hear, of course (he CAN, he's a ninja, for Kami's sake, but he loves being able to eavesdrop) that maybe she should also just hug him back next time and then hit him for coming into her room in the middle of the night, so she only has to punch him once.

Cat agrees that hitting him in the groin besides punching him in the face was probably a little much and she'll keep it in mind next time.

The five of her visitors wave before she shuts the door and she waits until the door is completely shut before her face falls.

What'll she do when all of the Akatsuki finally leave?

Two tears fall from each eye before she goes back to sleep.

**Yellow**

Yellow, Rian thinks, is Deidara's hair and Naruto's hair and the 4th's hair and, actually, a lot of ninjas' hair.

It makes her wonder why the only ninjas with yellow hair are also the ones that are completely nuts.

The Fourth, normally, would be excluded from this category except for the frightening fact that Naruto is his son and that he was apprenticed under Jiraiya so he must have some inner reservoir of insanity that no one had a chance to find out about before he kicked the ol' bucket.

The concept that scares her even more is wondering just who the heck was insane enough--if by some miracle of God the craziness didn't come from him--to marry the Fourth in the first place.

Sure, he was totally hot and nice and stuff but _dude_ the stress of being the Hokage's wife would be a little too much for her to handle safely.

Not to mention he's a gazillion years older than her and for a fact she didn't date older men.

Rian is in denial right now.

She likes yet ANOTHER older man.

He's in Akatsuki.

His name begins with a K.

Yes, people, it's Kakuzu, not shark man. Heaven forfend. Not that she has anything against him, but dude. Scales.

She shudders.

Rian thanks her lucky stars every day that he's like, 91 and wouldn't think of her in a gajillion years as someone to be with. And that there's nothing yellow about him that she could tell. Except that Kakuzu likes money. A lot. Especially gold.

Wait. Isn't gold yellow?

Oh, God...

**_

* * *

_**

This will be continued! I promise!

Let me know what you think.

No, the OCs in this may or may not get together in my story This Just Isn't My Day. I like to keep people guessing.

Review and thanks,

Ice


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own any Naruto characters or concepts etc. I do own Aya, Rian, and Cat.

_**Summary:**_ This is a drabble. It's from a variety of POVs, although it's mainly a Hidan/Aya centric. You'll see. It will be continued!

* * *

_**Loopy**_

Sometimes Cat wonders about whether or not she really is completely, totally, around the bend, spinny-motion-with-your-finger crazy.

She can't have a crush on him. She can't.

Not him. _Anyone _but him.

Catherine groans and bangs her head on the kitchen counter, then grumbles crankily. Her hands are by her head; she's sitting on one of the bar stools in the living room and is currently thanking every god that she knows that the rest of the people who currently live in the house are gone while she tries to get her feelings under control.

Well, at least for a couple of hours, anyway.

Cat wonders how it started...she doesn't really remember. She seems to have a thing with guys who have issues--or have fabulous eyes. She's not sure.

Maybe both. At least, the ones she falls for seem to be slightly odd like her, if not totally Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs.

Which brings her back to square one--herself and her stupid crush.

He annoys the hell out of her every damn day and won't leave her alone and she just wants him to go away for at least five minutes and then what happens? She _likes _him. As in the whole 'heart-beats-faster' and 'electric touch' thing. Freaking retarded, is what she thinks.

Catherine regards herself as a total moron and bangs her head against the counter again, but this time not as hard. Leaning her head on one of her arms, she traces random patterns on the smooth stone counter, not really paying attention to what she's actually doing.

Her phone beeps and Cat pulls it out of her pocket.

_'You okay? Deidei (LOL) told me that you went totally postal--I took it that you finally told him where he could put his explosives. I can get away if you need me to. Or Rian.'_

Catherine frowns and types back, **_'The heck is a Deidei? He'll kill you if you call him that. And either one of you would be nice. I've gotta talk about something.'_**

_'Aye aye, cappy-tain. Rian'll c u in a bit. And she'll tell u once she gets there. :P'_

So as Cat gets off the chair and heads out onto the back porch--Rian was already visible from the trail--she will later realize that she was drawing loops on the counter. Loopy. She'll laugh and grin.

She really was loopy and idiotic for falling for Deidara. But hey. That may not be such a bad thing after all.

Now if only she could convince everything besides her emotional side of that...

**Spaced**

As Rian walks back toward the beach house to talk to Catherine, she looks back briefly to see the gang (how weird, she thinks, to believe that the Akatsuki and her and her friends are part of a _group _now) talking on a mound of rocks. Her eyes see each of the Akatsuki and Aya (hee, hee, both their names begin with A) except for one green-eyed ninja. Rian frowns slightly at this but waves back at her best friend before turning around.

Except that Kakuzu is standing right. In. Front. Of. Her.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Rian feels like she's jumped at least six feet in the air but in reality it's probably only a foot and a half, "LET A GIRL KNOW NEXT TIME, WHY DON'T YA?"

"There is no need to yell," Kakuzu only sounds slightly peeved as he falls in step with her back up to the beach house.

Rian shudders when she remembers just how much bigger Kakuzu is than her, and that he's a shinobi dammit he could kick her skinny butt from here to Lord knows where if she wasn't careful and then Aya would sic Hidan on Kakuzu and then they'd blow each other up and everyone would be pissed at her and _it would be all Rian's fault_ (Good God, she's starting to sound like Tobi).

Yep, it's a Good Idea to not provoke Kakuzu anymore.

Actually, let's amend that to the next hour. That's better.

"Rian-san."

It takes her a minute to realize that she's been standing still and has been totally spaced for the past five minutes just staring at nothing (but deep down she knows she was actually staring indirectly at Kakuzu). Blinking rapidly, she shakes herself and takes a step back onto the pathway, "My bad, Kakuzu. I was just thinking."

"About what? I presume it was relatively important considering that you just stopped and wasted time on your revelation," Rian winces a little at Kakuzu's tone and thinks 'why the hell did I have to fall for such a stingy jerk?'

Rian just shakes her head and thinks ruefully that Aya probably didn't have to put up with such a dry attitude. Or the..._interesting _threads. But then again, _her _romantic interest is a jackass _all _the time, so Rian takes her previous thought back. At least Aya gets to beat Hidan up when she gets mad.

"Rian-san."

She shakes her head again and looks back at the green-eyed ninja, who stopped a few steps behind her, "C'mon. What were you going back up to the house for anyway?"

Rian turns and keeps walking; she gets another several feet ahead before hearing his heavier footsteps make a beat alongside her lighter ones, "Pein told me to come with you--he doesn't like the idea of you all going anywhere by yourselves. Aya-san tried to dissuade him, but Leader's mind was made up. As usual."

Rian waves a hand, "Yeah, well, sorry I'm making you exert effort. We all know just how much you consider us a waste of your precious time."

She ignores the slight hurt she feels at his words, determined to not take anything with him--as obligated as it is--for granted. Her shoulders hunch instinctively without her realizing it (guess her promise not to provoke him was out the window) and Rian peeks to her side to see as Kakuzu regards her with faint amusement and then shakes his head.

"I do not consider you a waste of time--or an obligation, Rian-san."

He leaves her shocked speechless for the rest of the walk back to the house, thinking on his words. _'Holy Snickers. Did he imply what I think he just implied?'_

When Rian sees Cat banging her head on the counter, all her thoughts on Kakuzu are forgotten when she runs to pull her off the chair.

She'd realize the meaning of his words later.

_**Wind**_

Deidara loves the wind.

He loves how it rushes through his hair when he's jumping through the trees or on his bird. He loves how it carries his little explosive sensations (when he times it right) so precisely that the ending explosion is, what he thinks, the best one he's ever done.

Even though this happens every time.

He loves seeing the wind swirl the rain in different patterns to make little harmless explosions and he thinks with a flash of intuition that he sees just why Pein fought so hard for Ame--its art is beautiful, but not as precious as his exploding art. Art that doesn't last just makes the viewer appreciate it even more.

Although he's never seen wind spouts, Deidara's heard of them, and he thinks that they would be the most explosive way to go out with a bang. Especially with as many blasting birds thrown in as possible.

Every time he thinks about it, a look of unholy glee takes control of his face, so much so that Catherine-chan wonders out loud just what the heck he's thinking of and it better not be blowing up their house.

One fact that many do not realize about Deidara is that he has wind chakra, but chooses not to use it---he channels all of his energy into his clay creations and then lets the air do what it will. He cannot live without the wind and it cannot make such precious moments without him.

Well, Deidara thinks, it could, but never another master as adept as he, un.

Yeah, he reflects as he stares at Cat with regret, there won't be a master like him.

Ever again.

Deidara wonders how he'll let go of her, and how she'll release him when the time comes.

* * *

**Well, here's another one! Tell me what you think---constructive criticism only, please!**

**Regards,**

**Ice  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own any Naruto characters or concepts etc. I do own Aya, Rian, and Cat.

_**Summary:**_ This is a drabble. It's from a variety of POVs, although it's mainly a Hidan/Aya centric. You'll see. It will be continued!

**Hi, all!**

**I figured that I'd start writing some more drabbles for this series so that I'd be inspired to write more for _This Just Isn't My Day_ and some other ones that I have up right now. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be ignored. For those that are confused, these are in-between contemplative moments (or priceless ones just for the sake of writing) for various members of the cast of _This Just Isn't My Day_. Enjoy!**

**Regards,**

**Ice-Eagle**

**And just because these events happen here witht he cast of TJIMD, doesn't mean necessarily that they will occur in the story. :D  
**

**_Oh, yeah. The beliefs of the characters (including OCs) do not necessarily reflect the beliefs of the writer. It is written for comic effect. DO NOT TAKE SERIOUSLY._**

**

* * *

**

**_Dice_**

Contrary to popular belief, Kakuzu absolutely, positively, no-doubt-about it _hates _gambling with a passion that burns deep within his soul. It is, actually, pretty much the only thing he and his partner Hidan agree on between the two of them. Neither of them particularly care for chancy odds; the probability that they could actually lose--although, since they're widely considered immortal now, the two of them don't really worry about that kind of thing anymore. They prefer landslide victories to almost anything else, especially assassination missions because Hidan will undoubtedly give their position away thirty seconds (or less) into the infiltration, and _then _they have to worry about fighting several Jounin-class ninja guarding whatever their target is at once.

Which, to quote a famous Rian (and by extension, Shikamaru, but he doesn't know that yet) saying, Is A Drag.

As he rolls the reflective white marble dice between his fingers, Kakuzu idly notes the scratches that skim the surfaces of them, the chips in the corners, and paint scratched off the dots that mark the numbers. He sees the smoothed corner of one of the die where undoubtedly one of the girls constantly worried at it and so, as a result, the edge gradually wore down.

What Kakuzu hates to admit to himself, is that he is scared--in fact, almost terrified, on occasion--of losing. Because it's not just money. Or power.

He loses a bit of himself, a bit of face, a bit of reputation. And that is something that he _will not_ tolerate. Because out of all the immaterial and material things in the world, that reputation _is his_. It is the only thing that has lasted all these long years that he has been alive. Money doesn't even begin to compare. And he will do nothing to compromise it. Or who he is. Kakuzu would rather drop dead instead.

But sometimes, Kakuzu thinks idly as he--unseen, mind--watches Rian walk by with her best friends, that maybe a toss of the dice in his favor wouldn't be too much to ask. At least it's better than beseeching nameless gods and know that your prayers are just bouncing off the sky.

Still, Kakuzu can hope.

**_Burn_**

As Itachi watches Cat and her best friends come inside from the beach, he can't help but notice how badly she's sunburned compared to the others (Rian pink, Aya slightly worse). Her skin had turned into a bright lobster, and her grimace echoes just how much pain she's in at that moment. Rian turns her head slightly when she sees the Uchiha standing on the stairs, but doesn't comment as she pulls Cat into a chair and Aya begins to gently clean the sand off her crisped friends' shoulders.

"You need to be more careful," Aya says quietly as she finishes wiping the sand off of Cat, "These are pretty bad, by the look of it. Second degree, I'd say. You need aspirin. And you're not going out in the sun for at least a week or more. You're supposed to be _pale _for Glinda, not tomato red."

"I told you, I fell asleep," Cat protests.

Aya and Rian snort simultaneously, and it is Rian who retorts as Aya gets out the lotion and aloe vera, "Uh huh."

"Really!"

Itachi just raises an eyebrow over Cat's head as he reaches the bottom of the stairs at Aya, who just shrugs in reply as she puts the Lubriderm onto her friend's back. As she touches her skin, Aya frowns slightly and her eyebrows furrow, but it is enough for the Jashinist across the room to notice.

"Damn, girl, what the hell did you do to yourself?"

"Excuse me?" Aya shoots a glare at Hidan, who smirks and makes to get up, except for the blond-haired blue-eyed wonder in the corner, who hits him upside the head with his notebook.

Itachi momentarily wonders why he's thinking to himself, then continues to look on.

"Leave her alone, un."

"Why? She's not your girlfriend or anything. Jeez," Thankfully for the silver-haired idiot, he doesn't notice how Cat winces (or maybe he thought it was because of the pain of her burns) at his words, or when his girlfriend (he claims) gently touches her hand in comfort. Rian briefly strokes her hair and keeps a hand on her friend's arm as Aya continues to put aloe vera (once the lotion was absorbed) on Cat's shoulders.

Deidara, however, does. He protests hotly that of course he's madly in love with Cat-chan, but he wanted to say it properly privately, for Kami's sake.

Hidan only says lecherously as he ducks another swipe by Deidara, "Oh, yeah. _Privately_. I understand. Like the two of you together _privately_. _Alone_. Like when me and Aya--OW!"

"Shut up, Hidan," Aya says crankily, washing her hands at the sink, "You're beginning to irritate me. Go bother your partner for a while. Itachi, is there something you need?"

The Uchiha begins to shake his head but sees Aya's raised eyebrow and interprets it correctly as,_ "Answer yes, dammit."_

"I had come to see just what the fuss was about, Aya-san," he lies smoothly, "And to take the lotion and gel back upstairs with me when you were finished; Sasori got into an accident with some of the clay that Deidara had purposely left out to catch his partner on fire. He now has various burns and other wounds on his body, and no--" he forestalls Aya's panicked rush up the stairs, "--your assistance is not required. If I may--"

Rian is flustered, "Oh, yes, sure. Here you go," Rian practically throws the bottles at him in her alarm, "Let us know if he needs anything else!"

In the meanwhile, Cat is staring at the explosives ninja, eyes wide in shock, "Deidara--are you actually--"

And promptly jumps on him (lotioned/gelled shoulders and all) when he says crankily, "Yes, I am. Or was. I had planned to say it la---ooomph! Careful, un!"

As Itachi heads back up the stairs, Rian is staring openmouthed at the pile of Deidara and Cat, while Aya is grinning and complaining that she'll spread the lotion and crap all over the furniture, and that, "The rest of us will want to sit on it at one point, you know."

Hidan, in the meanwhile, just says, jaw slack, "What the _f_---?"

**_Badfics_**

Aya always wondered, exactly, what happened when canon got screwed up by writers, when stories were written by amateurs, and when *shudders* God forbid a Mary-sue or songfic was born.

This, however, she never, ever expected.

Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan and Kakuzu. Deidara and Sasori. Itachi and Pein. Or worse, _Kisame_.

_Romantically_. Oh, God.

Aya whimpers and puts her head in her hands, thinking wearily, _'I really, really, need Advil.'_

Let us start from the beginning. Since the Akatsuki had joined the household, Aya had (in a rush of panic the second week they had arrived) taken all of her fanfiction stories, saved them on a flash drive, then driven the three hours to a bank in Tallahassee and put it in a safety deposit box. She knew it was futile if the Akatsuki really wanted to break in and get the flipping thing, but at least they didn't know how to work it yet. Then she deleted the story files from her computer and changed her password to her account to something that she knew none of them (besides Rian or Cat) would get.

Because, of course, Aya's fanfiction (though canonical) was something private in the sense that she didn't want characters that were the fandom that she wrote about to read her stories.

It was be just too scarring.

But she might do something in a prank on the last day that they're here--like leave one of the crack slash stories up--

--But wait. Hidan has already probably done most of that. Wait, Aya thinks, How does she even know that?

The teenager then remembers just what happened when Tobi locked the two of them in a closet. Granted, it was only for a couple of minutes, but---well, Hidan's just too forthcoming about his sex life. And the orange-masked ninja thought he was doing the two of them _a favor_.

Aya promptly shudders in horror. She'll have a word with him later.

"Aya, where the hell are you, dammit!"

The writer pales.

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, indeed.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Well, for those of you that have read my other story. For those visiting for the first time, I hope you liked them, as well. :D**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks,**

**Ice-Eagle  
**


End file.
